Dark Power
by B4K
Summary: A pact is made, Kyuubis Power is promised, time will tell what will naruto become. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Power**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

--

**Awakening of the beast**

"Ok be eaten by death itself or make my son strong, your choice you son of a bitch", tails thrashed jaws clenched claws slashed all to no avail, "Death is on my side asshole, its death or servitude, and on demon law and honor I know that you cannot break an oath that you make until the oath is fulfilled or you die, somehow I think the latter is unlikely, so which will it be you spawn of shit"

Shinigami pulls its beaded hand further from the beast its soul it wants this soul, the thought making it drool just for a taste it pulled more, "This is it, Kyuusei of the Oni lands; you choose now, die or serve . . . .?"

--

"**Kill the demon"**, this demon ran, not getting away was not an option, he ran and ran, but shinobi legs outrun a three year old demon on the best of days, and soon enough, the sickeningly familiar feeling of a kunai to the back was felt, but a kunai was nothing compared to death, so the demon ran, the sound of stabbing, slicing of flesh and the chipping of metal against bone heard as another one, two, three kunai entered the demons back.

Blood spat from the demons mouth and tears flowed from its eyes, breath was short, pain was all encompassing, eyes where heavy, blackness was coming, **"You shall not die young one"**, thoughts of a desperate child? Words of a savior? Was it gods greeting? **"You will be strong . . . . ." **

--

"HOKAGE-SAMA, HOKAGE-SAMAAAA", a hysteric man ran into the Hokages office, "What you have to say is with regards to Naruto is it not?", the Hokage sat calmly, the shocked face was all he needed, to know he was right, "I have felt the Kyuubi chakra rise for 10 min now, what was it that you where doing to the boy?", the aged Sandaime asked a small smile crossing his face, the shinobi taking this as a good sign, "We where going to kill him Hokage-sama, and then, and then he became that thing . . ."

The rest of what would have been said was drowned out by the sound of a ribcage being shattered and the man gargling blood as his corpse fell to the floor, the Sandaime retracted his arm after having pierced the shinobi's chest.

"I thought I would save you the trouble", said the Hokage, as the shinobi fell the form of a boy was shown behind him, all that really showed was the glowing of red orbs, he was covered and dripping in blood, "Kyuubi?" Sandaime paused "Naruto?", **"Both I guess Oji –san",** the old man smiled, "Come in, come in" the Hokage stepped aside, and went to take a seat behind his desk, Narutokyuubi followed and reluctantly sat across from him, "Ok so I assume that all the ones responsible are dead then?", The blood soaked mop of blond gave a nod.

"Ah good that saves me a lot of work, now to the point, what is it that you will be doing now, because I understand you killing all the people that hurt you tonight, by my count that's 10 shinobi and 6 civilians, and I accept that as fair, but if you continue then I will have to stop you, and before you speak, remember I am the Hokage even if you are merged or being assisted, I am stronger right now, on a lighter note, I mean you no harm as you know Naruto, so I would like to assist you in what ever your plan is Kyuubi, for you have a pact to uphold"

Narutokyuubi blinked, _**"How did he know?",**_ A feral grin appeared on his face, **"So you knew old man, this surely is interesting, care to say how you know?"**, The Hokage tickled his crystal ball as he spoke, "Don't underestimate the power of the Hokage, Kyuubi, now what is it that you require?"

Drops of blood ran down this tiny form in front of him, **"I once heard the saying that 'Only** **the strongest can uphold justice in a group of the strong', so I want two years to do with him as I wish, after that he will return, to serve and protect, this is not my choice but his, I would destroy this place for what they have done, and you old man, how little you have done, but his loyalty never wavered but his tolerance is now done, when we return, expect POWER"**

The Hokage shook, not with rage but with guilt, "I do what is permitted to me, but excuses are a waste, to your terms I agree and what else is it your require?", this attitude shook the demon slightly, "Oji-san when we come back you will be permitted anything you wish in this town, the fact that I have spared you is that I know that you have wished better for me, **(Change personality) the other thing we need is a powerful unbiased shinobi, one that can teach shinobi skills that I don't posses and take the punch of such a child if you know what I mean"**

"I will have the very person sent too you in three hours, ready to leave, and loyal to you and konoha, Kyuubi . . ." the Hokage openly sobbed " . . Kyuubi make him **Strong**"

"**Three hours at the east gate old man", **Narutokyuubi went to the window, he turned and the faintest hint of innocent blue was there in there in those endlessly powerful voids of crimson, "Arigato Oji-San", With that he was gone.

--

Who will the tutor be?

Assisted or merged?

Pairings?

Comments?

Questions?

Short I know but this was a spur of the moment story, and have to see what you think first .


	2. Who & What

**Dark Power**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

--

**Who & What**

Two unconscious guards lay at the foot of the east gate, a blood soaked boy stood in the middle of the vast gate entrance, facing outward, **"I would have killed those two if that Hokage had not been the way he is", "**I know, don't worry about it, its been 2 hrs and 55 min, if the tutor is late we kill him and go ok?", Kyuubi laughs **"You know what kid, I like you, you've taken to this killing thing like a star", **"Shut up you fur coat, remember this, I kill them cause they hurt me, but I would kill you just for fun", another roar of laughter ripped through Narutos mind, **"With these tears of laughter rolling down my face, I must say you got spunk kid, you god damn midget"**

While this verbal parade of insults from one to the next was going on, the tutor that they where waited for arrived, cloaked in black, in an instant Naruto had sprung for him, "You **late**", the last part coming out in a growl, with in the same instant, a hand had moved and grabbed the stabbing hand aimed for him, hand twisted and wrist flicked, Narutokyuubi landed hard on the ground and found the end of a katana at his throat, "I am not late it is 2 hrs and 59 min now, and it is time to go, come now its time to train, Naruto-san"

Two feelings of shock ran through Narutos young demon vessel body and mind, 1) He beat me so easily, 2) He called me Naruto_-san_, Naruto got to his feet and followed the tutor, no more words where spoken, but thoughts began to rush,_ "Who is he?"_ Naruto thought,_** "Well chosen, old man",**_ thought Kyuubi.

--

In silence they walked for three hours, the man sat down as they came to a small clearing starting a small fire with a flick of his hand the branches ignited and burned on, "Now please sit down Naruto-san"

"Ok now lets get to it, I want to speak to Kyuubi, ok?", Narutos face changed slightly and eyes became red, "So what did you have in mind for Naruto, Kyuubi?", "**Training, lots of inhuman training, if he cant take it then he will die", **the man looked at this, "Wont you die too?", **"A pact was made and I will uphold it, anyway I doubt he will die with me inside of him, but I've got some things you need to do for him as well as some seals you need to make for him to live"**

"Its time to get to work then I guess, what will you have me teach the boy and what will you do for him?", **"I will take care of his body conditioning and senses as well as boosting his own chakra, I however never needed Justus's so that is your area, and a fighting style and weapons is your field, and lastly, weekly fights to judge his growth"**

"That's fair, well spend the day preparing yourself for your training and ill get mine ready for a start tomorrow", the man stood and began walking away, Kyuubi stood and walked in the other direction, he had work to do, and nature was on his side.

But just as he was going to leave the clearing he turned, "**HEY, what's your name kid?"**

The hooded man turned and this time with the fire flickering under the hood, there he found powerful crimson eyes staring into his own crimson voids, the man smiled "Itachi, Uchiha Itachi", the man turned and left.

--

OK guys the reason this is so short is that I don't know if I should continue, I know its not written well but that's cause so far I have no reason to do so, but if I found that you guys like it then I will write better, o and this is a sasuke hater story o and sakura hater, and later Naruto and Hinata pair but only later.


	3. Strong

**Dark Power**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

--

**Becoming Ultimate**

"**Uchiha are you ready?, is everything set?"**, Itachi was just putting the last touches to the complex array of seals that now surrounded Naruto's body, Naruto himself laying down in the middle of the seal that was now ten foot in diameter, Itachi stood from his completed work, the hood he had worn was now long gone, "Yes I have just finished, what exactly are you going to do? And you sure this will protect him?", He lazily asked, truth is he did not care, but it was part of his mission to try watch out for Naruto.

"**Yes this will protect him, and as for what I will be doing, well, I am going to reconstruct his body after tearing it apart"**, Kyuubi showed no feeling for what he had said he will do to the boy, Itachi just stared at him, with that look that asked if he was well in the head, but that was a stupid question to ask, this was Kyuubi we talking about here, Kyuubi noticed the expression, **"You do know what happens when a person injures their body right?"**, Kyuubi waited for the nod Itachi gave, **"Good so you know it grows back stronger than it was before, the seal under him is a suspended animation seal so that no matter what damage I do to the boy he can not die, as for his body, I am going to shatter and fix every bone in his body till they are ten times the strength they are now, his muscles I will tear to shreds and regrow them denser and stronger than before, and his chakra coils I will over load and explode inside him, only for them to reform larger than before, and lastly I will melt his skin from the inside, creating thicker hide like skin with out leaving any scars, and well maybe a tweak here and there for the all round better look for him"**.

To say that Itachi was shocked to hear what he was about to do to the boy was an understatement, "How much pain will there be?", Kyuubi twisted Naruto's innocent face into a sadistic snarl, **"More than any being has ever had in their lifetime, but that is none of my concern, he will live and he will be stronger for it, now activate the seal its time to start the process . . . . o and remember that if you fuckup with the seal he feels more pain and will die, so good luck Uchiha"**

With that Naruto's eyes turned back to blue, Itachi began the hand seals as he looked into those blue pools of sadness, Kyuubi had said these seals would be needed for the process, finishing by placing his hands on the seal one last look at the boys eyes then darkness.

A beam of Black light shot into the sky, like a giant spotlight, and as suddenly as it had shot up it all came down, Naruto's body began to lift from the ground as the black light created a sphere of darkness around him, Itachi activated his Sharingan but only got blinded by the amount of dark chakra light, he could no longer see Naruto, but he knew that the boy would soon be in unimaginable pain, so he concentrated on the seal.

No sooner had he done so, that the screaming began, the sound of breaking bones and of snapping tendons echoing all round, but that soon was drowned out buy the sound of the unearthly screams, the forests seemed to shake from the sound and animals could be seen strangely enough coming closer to the orb, all sorts of wild creatures surrounding the black orb in silence, although this caught Itachi's eye he noticed a fluctuation in the chakra to the seal, and with it the screams increased, so he refocused on the seal, it would be a long time before the screams would die down.

Eventually the black ball exploded, blowing away all within the clearing, but finally a sweating Itachi rose from his back, lifted his head to see a swirling cloud die down around a dark naked figure crouching in the middle, head bowed his muscular figure showing not a shred of fat, just rippling fibers of hardened muscle and bone, And the chakra that flowed freely from his body was not red nor blue, it was yellow, pure, bright, powerful chakra waves of yellow chakra swirled around him, his body too had grown from a 3year old to in Itachi's opinion at least the body of a 10 year old, his hair was still yellow but as Itachi looked closer the blonde hair now had blood red roots.

The figure began to rise and with it, Itachi saw the rest, his ear though not pointed had been slightly thinned toward the end, he straightened out some more, his nails once again not quite claws but rather they were more sharpened at the ends, the figure now stood straight eyes closed, his face had not changed much, just older and more man like, lean and powerful, like the rest of him, finally his eyes snapped open, a wave seemed to flow out ward from him in the clearing, blowing the smoke clear of him, but those eyes, Itachi had never seen such intense eyes, they were blue but as Itachi watched they flashed a yellow haze, releasing another wave but it was chakra this time dense yellow chakra washed over everything, even Itachi felt a shiver from it as it ran through him, Naruto stood for a moment "Im hungry" last words said he fell to the floor unconscious.

Naruto was out but as Itachi looked over the clearing each of the animals that had been there for the process now began to bow at the asleep for of Naruto, "_What is this, what are they doing?", _He thought but rather than think to long went to throw a cloak over Naruto's naked form, and sat next to him, his face now peaceful and calm, not a peace of the fox could be seen, and for once he began to think he was just a boy, he had not cared before but now all he saw was a boy that was as innocent as any ever had been, this changed him, things would change.

He would wait till he woke then they would start the real training

--

Ok once again I know its short but well I just want to hear from people first, so please read and review, and if you can go read my other story and review it, that's my favorite one but I need people to help me by letting me know what they like and don't like, also ideas of you got any, anyway please R&R I need to know thanx


End file.
